Past Updates
The arcticle is outdated. 2015 Updates May 10 2015 * – Cave background blocks! Super dark cave backgrounds in 8 awesome colors! Buy them in the shop for 500 energy. * – Custom limits! You can now add a custom amount of maximum active curses/zombies! You can edit this under world options, use 0 for no limit! - Signs – There is now a limit of 140 characters. – You can create a new line by adding \n on signs – Effect blocks Effect blocks no longer show up on the minimap. - Coin doors Blue coindoors now show as blue on the minimap - Icy one-ways Reverted the icy properties back to normal. They will return, most likely in a different form. April 18 2015 * – Jump effect Jump twice as high! – Speed effect Run 50% faster! – Fly effect Hold space to fly! – Protection effect Hazard can’t kill you; removes curse and zombie status. – Teams Hit a colour to join that team. Each colour has its own doors and gates! An icon on your smiley as well as in the user list shows what team you’re in. Hit the grey team block to go back to neutral. – Curse effect Hit this block to start a curse; hit someone else to transfer the curse to them. Set a timer on how long the curse lasts, which then kills the cursed player! A maximum of 3 curses can be active at a time. – Zombie effect Hit this block to turn into a zombie, moving 40% slower and jumping 25% lower. Set a timer for how long you turn into a zombie, after which you die. * – You can now hide your worlds from the lobby and your profile. – You can now toggle whether players are allowed to join your worlds. – You can now enable/disable spectating in your worlds. – You can now add a description to your worlds * – Block selector In your block bar, hold down a number key (0-9) and click a block to assign it to that number on your quick bar. This also works as a block picker on blocks in the level! – Added an aura selector button – Improved guest UI Guests can now use quick chat. Guests can now only send PMs to guardians/admins. – Added descriptions to some blocks. – Improved loading animations. – Worlds can now be previewed from the lobby. — extra credits to XJEEX for helping here! – Your smiley is now green with a green trail on the minimap. * – Spawns, switches, invisible portals, signs and cakes are no longer visible on the minimap. – Fixed a few bugs with one-way blocks – Invisible blocks are now only visible when god mode is active. – Revamped the ladder texture. – Revamped the crown texture. * – Added auras to the shop Buy permanent aura colours for when you’re in god mode! Users with Builders Club get exclusive animated auras. – Added two new tutorial worlds Number 1: http://everybodyedits.com/games/PWL17t1R6bbUI Number 2: http://everybodyedits.com/games/PWwYocqKOGbUI Credits: – Ravatroll – Master1 – TOOP * – The limit of simultaneous players in a world has been increased from 45 to 75 – Pressing shift no longer closed the text entry field when typing a message – You can now see world changes while stuck in a block – Revamped certain smileys – Hitting a smiley-changing block no longer overrides your default smiley. – Added a new smiley: 3D Glasses March 13, 2015 *Added Artist, Princess, Chef and Clown smiley *Added liquid lava to the lava block package *Added /godon command (same with /godoff) *Added /givecrown and /removecrown *Changed the whole magic system *Fixed a bug where guests could get magic *Fixed a bug that only allows you to have 1 magic brick *Fixed a bug where you could place fully invisible blocks in other worlds *Fixed a bug that messes up world names on profile February 7, 2015 *Switches now have ID’s *Added Cyan, Magenta and Yellow key doors/gates. *Added Valentines 2015 package with Smiley *Added death doors and gates (Beta only) *Added one-way blocks (Beta only) *Added invisible gravity *Added /pm “ ” command *Beta is available again *New magic and energy system *Also new magic smiley *Chat is free again! *Added a hex color tag to the Label Block. *Increased friend limit to 50 people (70 for Builders Club). *Changed the loading screen image *Fixed “/bgcolor none” showing error message *Fixed “/gbp” not always showing username *Fixed texture errors with Pipe package and Halloween Background corner *Fixed the system censoring a bit too well… *Made invisible portals invisible on the minimap *Updated name colors for Moderators and Guardians *Added new loading screen 2014 Updates December 15, 2014 *New christmas-themed loadpage *New christmas-themed lobby *Fixed god mode physics *New invisible block *Added christmas 2014 *Added 4 smileys (Caroler, Gingerbread, Nutcracker, Elf) *Added /roomid command *Added /clearchat command *New button to connect to a world via worldID November 17, 2014 *Added Holographic Environment Simulator block *New autumn-themed loadpage *Incresed portal-id's to 999 *Added /getblockplacer command (/gbp for short) *Added a command for guardians to ban a world October 31, 2014 *Added Autumn Pack 2014 *Reintroduced free chat with email confirmation *Added button to set world visiblity *Added text bubbles to portals to see its id and target *Changed gem icon *Fixed black background behind bricks in the brick selector *Fixed profiles not loading correctly *Removed Ultrabass as guardian October 8, 2014 *Added /bgcolor #RRGGBB command *Added huge world '(300x300) * Added transparent color for action blocks on the minimap *Fixed bug where non-chat couldn't talk to guardians October 2 2014 *Changing the chat price from $3 (with 50 gems) to $1 (with 20 gems) October 1 2014 *Added Blue Coin Doors and Blue Coin Gates *Reintroducing 'Pay for chat' **Chat now costs $3 but you also get 50 gems *Introducing autocompletion *Code Locking **If you enter the wrong code 3 times your access will get blocked *Fixed Infinity Glitch September 10 2014 *Added four guardians: **KingOfTheOzone **Nvd **JaWaPa **Ultrabass July 10 2014 *Added Fanboy2 smiley July 10 2014 *Added new featured worlds: **Operation Planet X ** Terminal ** The Square ** The Mansion ** GRnub Super Mario 64 ** Prestigious Piano ** Jump and Run May 26 2014 *Solved crash issue 2013 Updates July & August 2013 Here is a reason why no updates come has found: Each different, separate block has 1 unique ID, as with decorations have one. There is a "limit" between the blocks and the decorations, which is reached when the last 5 possible IDs get used. '#1: 1st way to solve: Increase all decorations' IDs by 500, which means freed-up space to be used for 500 blocks (or more decorations). 2nd way: Make block IDs start at 500 so there is a lot of space for decorations. Both ways will end in a overfilled brick-selector and.... (goto 1) June 19 2013 *New smiley, Summer Girl, has been released. *Magic decay has been removed. Meaning all magic collected is permanent. *Builders Club sale is on! Note that only' the one month subscription has been discounted (It now costs only $5 as opposed to the usual $11).' In other news: *MrShoe is "on holiday" for an unknown amount of time. May 22 2013 Winners of the 2013 "Make-A-Smiley" contest have been chosen. The winners of the contest were: *Tiken (maker of the Kung Fu Master smiley) *Cola1 (maker of the Fox smiley) *Toop (maker of the Night Vision smiley) Winners of the contest will win all three smiley entries for free, 1 month of Builders Club Membership for free, and the Fan Boy smiley if they did not have it already. Other news: *The Dark Wizard, a new magic coin smiley, has been released, which succeeds the Witch smiley in terms of collecting magic coin smileys. May 15 2013 *Submissions for the "Make-A-Smiley" contsest are no longer accepted. *Summer Pack 2011 and Summer Pack 2012 have gone on sale for half-price. May 1 2013 *The third and final update of the "Farm" theme includes the Potion of Tranquility/Solititude. This potion hides everyone from the player's screen for 5 minutes and costs 200 energy or 4 gems. Chat and minimap are visible and others can still see you. */reportabuse is now required to have a player's name and a reason. *The "Make-A-Smiley" contest is on! Players can submit one custom-made smiley. Players can submit until May 15 2013. April 25 2013 *Second update of the "Farm" update is live! Moo Moo and Scarecrow have been released. *Home worlds have been released as well. Home worlds are basically a pre-built, 40x30 sized world. Players have free editing rights in this world. *Chat has been released to the public for free. As a result of this, two new chat-related commands have been released. **/mute #playername#, which mutes the specified player for that game session from the chat. **/unmute #playername#, which unmutes an already muted player. **Both chat commands are not owner-specific, meaning that all players, regardless of owner or editing rights, can use the command in any world. April 19 2013 *The first of three updates for the "Farm" update has been released. The Farm Pack includes 4 decorations and 1 block. April 11 2013 *Final release of the "Ancient Greece" theme. The Helen of Sparta smiley has been released. *On a slightly non-Greece note, the Potion of Flaunt has been released for 200 energy and 4 gems. *For the Builders Club, there have been some updates regarding blocks, Magic Coins, and the Friends System. **A new BC-only block, Signs, have been released. They are like walkover-text blocks. **Magic Coins no longer have decay. **The max limit for friends is now 40. */reportabuse #reason# has been added. The reason is optional. *Builders Club has gone on sale! **1 month: $11 --> $4 **3 months: 30 --> $10 * 6 months: $54 --> $18 *12 months: $96 --> $32 April 4 2013 *Second release of the "Ancient Greece" update. The Spartan smiley was released. *Timbered package went on sale. March 27 2013 *The new theme, "Sparta", has begun. The first update is the Sparta Pack, which includes 3 decorations, 3 blocks, a new one-way block, and three backgrounds. 2012 Updates August 18 2012 *The Energy Shop gets a new look! March 20 2012 *Added Sigh smiley. 2011 Updates September 15 2011 *The new user interface is live for everybody! September 7 2011 *Added blog section to the website *Fixed bug in HTML that made the game sometime fail in Firefox *Simplified login system 2010 Updates December 27 2010 *Added 9 new bricks. *Fan smiley now cost for energy until 2011 November 22 2010 *Fixed bug that would make the game lose focus when using the UI bar. November 15 2010 Time to get back to Everybody Edits! First item on the todo will be chat. You can see a preview of how it will look here November 6 2010 * Ping issues October 18 2010 *Our good friends at Shellshock just released their game into public beta! Check it out here September 15 2010 *The new user interface is now live for everybody! September 7 2010 *Added blog section to the website. *Fixed bug in HTML that made the game sometime fail in Firefox. *Simplified login system. September 3 2010 *As you might know, we had some issues with the previous website. As a result the free game now uses the same website system as the beta. August 25 2010 *Want to know what's next? Then go here. August 24 2010 * Setup everybodyedits.wordpress.com August 23 2010 - Beta * You can now see a list of the most played saved worlds here. * Fixed bug where saved facebook sessions would be cleared if a login with a basic user happened. August 20 2010 - Beta *Saved worlds are here! *Get a much more involved experience by playing the game in fullscreen. *Fixed bug in login system. August 19 2010 - Beta *You can now login without having a Facebook account. *Fixed bug where you would draw on the world when clicking the share level textfield. *Made the beta use the public room database again. This will change when compatibility breaks. August 18 2010 - Beta *The game now has a mute button *Beta users now have their own set of worlds *The game now has an in-game pre-loader *The Beta game is now integrated with the Beta website. *You will be prompted to login before joining a direct url game. August 17 2010 - Beta *Beta members now receive the Smiley package as well as full Beta access when entering the Beta program. *We have decided to start a beta program here August 12 2010 *You can now ask the game to remember you when logging in with Facebook. *You can now play the game directly on Facebook at http://apps.facebook.com/everedits/ August 11 2010 It's finally time to work on EE again! *Added news section and login to the game. *Fixed bug where the share on facebook button could be clicked when not visible. *Changed how the lobby shows room names with multiple spaces. *Updated /loadlevel help screen. July 22 2010 *Fixed bug where people could get stuck in arrows July 21 2010 *Yet another update to the prediction engine. It's now less precise, but it looks better. July 20 2010 *Small tweaks to physics engine to make the game work better *You can now see how many people have played each level. *Changed anti aliasing on the lobby text. July 19 2010 - News - 0.7.6 In this release I have tried to make everything better for people who create worlds *Creators will no longer be kicked by anti-cheat *If you have the super secret edit key, hit G for god mode! *Rewrote the basic synchronization algorithm July 16 2010 - News - 0.7.5 We finally reached 500$ donated! So with no further delay, blue coins for everyone! *Added three new block types (Free for all) *Added blue coins *Created new load screen *Share screen now have a facebook share button July 13 2010 - News - 0.7.4 A lot of people got mad at us charging 5$ for the smileys. Thus we have decided to let you decide how much they are wroth to you. Donate any amount to receive them. Thank you! Already bought the smileys and feel cheated? Email us at thankyou@everybodyedits.com for refunds. *Fixed bug where the server would report people as spawning in 20x20 *Changed smileys to be based on donations rather than micro-transactions July 12 2010 *Moved the starting position of players to 0,0 so you won't have to have a 2x2 large area where users spawn July 11 2010 - News - 0.7.3 Sadly, donations have shown not to be enough to keep the project afloat. The game now uses more than 6TB of traffic every month and there is no way the economy fits together. Let's see if micro-transactions work! *Added smiley package to the game July 9 2010 - News I am beta testing a whole bunch of new features on live. Please don't get to angry if the game behaves funky tonight. July 6 2010 - 0.7.2 is out! *Added tiles that appear when a key is touched *New loader logo *Tweaked the physics a bit more towards platform physics. July 5 2010 *Fixed bug where people would be able to jump more than 3 tiles high June 30 2010 *Small update to the way rooms are sorted in the lobby *Anti Cheat v0.1 online. Sorry for killing all the rooms June 12 2010 *Added black brick that does not show up on the minimap *Arrows no longer show on the minimap *Added twitter link in the lobby June 11 2010 - 0.7.0 is out! *Added Gates and Locks to the game. *Added crowns to the game. *Updated minimap to better reflect the actual map. *You can now draw everywhere in locked rooms *Fixed a bug that would kick people off the server June 10 2010 *Added in-game appeal for donations. Blue coins will be added at 500$ donated! May 31 2010 *Fixed bug where people where able to fly during specific conditions May 19 2010 *Added coins to locked rooms May 17 2010 *You can now click and hold to draw in locked rooms *Fixed bug where game creators where unable to link directly to newly created rooms *Fixed bug where the right wall was missing May 16 2010 *Updated server protocol to take up less traffic *Replaced the in-game interface with something more future proof May 11 2010 *You can now link directly to rooms if playing from http://everybodyedits.com May 10 2010 *Reworked the lobby yet again *You can now easily find your favorite room using the new search filter *Full rooms are now put at the bottom of the roomlist *Your own smiley is now always on top May 9 2010 *Rewrote the physics to act more like a real platformer *Reworked lobby to allow for more basic rooms May 8 2010 *Setup everybodyedits.com *Added private rooms *Added WASD to movement key March 13 2010 * Setup Kongregate Category:Level Types